Return of La Loba
by JustThenOutOfTheBlue
Summary: Jackson is back and he brought some new students to Beacon Hills High, and they come with terrible news. La Loba plans on returning to Beacon hills, and she wont be alone. Will Scott and the others accept these new comers help? This is my first ever fic, all reviews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Danny had just made it into Harris' class when the bell rang, taking his seat next to Scott and Stiles, "you know how you've had me keep an eye out on the school database for anything out of the ordinary?" he asked Scott and Stiles. "Yea dude, why did you find something?" Scott said looking every bit of a worried puppy. "Jacksons re-enrolled, and when I checked his address he didn't move back into his parents' house. So I cross checked the address with the school and four new students also share it." "Are they wolves?" stiles wondered. "I don't think so, I would have smelled that many new wolves coming into the territory," Scott said placating Stiles' fears. Danny continued, "so I found the names and wrote them down, There's Andrew, Blythe and Anastasia Masters, I'm going out on a limb and saying their related, the girls are both 17 and Andrew is 16. As for the other one her name is Cleo Martinez, 17 years old as well. Paired up with Jackson, they make a pretty weird bunch, don't you think?" Stiles opened his mouth to answer just as Harris's voice rang out through the classroom. "Mister Stilinski, if you could please shut up, we have a new student, now what was your name again young man?" "It's Andrew, Andrew Masters." Stiles couldn't help but stare at the new kid because well, he was seriously hot, he floated just around 6 foot, and had really rich deep drown skin like coffee with a splash of cream, and his eyes were such a pleasing Brown, not to deep or light, with flecks of gold in the iris. Closely cropped black hair, everything about him was alluring, it was magnetic almost, and stiles looked around and noticed that Danny and most of the girls were in the same state as him. "Right, Mr. Harris continued, now if you could take your seat Andrew, I'd like to continue teaching, there seems to be an empty seat next to Scott McCall, right over there." Harris pointed in their direction. Stiles couldn't be sure but it almost looked like Andrew perked up when he heard Scotts name, like he was waiting to hear it. As Andrew walked back to his seat he could feel most of the class's eyes on him, it was a gift and a curse being what he was, he couldn't help it, it didn't really bother him anymore, but Jackson was another story. As he slid into his seat next to Scott he looked over at Danny and Stiles and nodded and said hello, then turning to Scott he spoke, "I'm glad I was the one to find you Alpha McCall," he watched as all three of them physically blanched under the bomb being dropped so to speak. Scott let out a low warning growl his eyes turning the barest hint of red. "Oh relax, Andrew laughed on an exhale, "we're here to help you, your pack is in grave danger." He finished, and his eyes flashed pink for emphasis. "You just flashed at me… pink, what are you?" Scott demanded. "So tense, breathe, Scott all in due time, right now, I'd rather not miss this lecture, I don't want to fail this class you know." He finished with a giggle and got right to taking notes, effectively ending the conversation. When the bell rang Andrew practically waltzed out of class, Scott and the others right behind him. "Hey, wait." Scott yelled, "We need to talk, after school, about all of this 'my pack is in danger' stuff, ok?" "Yea, sure, Andrew called back, "after school, at the Hale house sound good?" but he was already out of earshot for an answer. The three boys just stood dumbfounded at the mention of the Hale house, just who was Andrew Masters and what about the others? How did they meet Jackson, and what was his connection to them, it all very frustrating. "Stiles," Scott finally said, breaking the silence, "text the others, tell them emergency meeting at the hale house, right after school today." "On it," Stiles replied, already whipping out his phone and typing like a madman. "Danny, see what else you can dig up on our new friends during your free period for me?" "Of course, Alpha McCall," Danny said obviously mocking how Andrew addressed him earlier. "It's not like I needed to work on my lit paper or anything, no biggie." He finished sarcastically. The rest of the day went by in a blur, with chance encounters in the hallways and seeing the new group all together at lunch. Now they could easily tell that the Masters were definitely siblings, they all shared the same skin tone, but the girls were twins, and they were even taller that Andrew standing at about 6'3" and their eyes were startlingly green. They all three wore trendy, very form fitting clothes, but Stiles realized that the twins didn't have the same magnetism about them as their brother did, they were attractive yea, but they didn't compete with him. Jackson was right next to Andrew, looking surprisingly intimate. "No way", Stiles said to his table, "no freaking way." "Stiles care to elaborate," This coming from Lydia. "Well, I don't know how to say it, but is it just me or do Andrew and Jackson look like they're, well together?" Now that the whole table looked over there and saw, Jackson had his arm slung around Andrew's shoulders, leaning in close and saying something to him, which obviously had the desired effect because he started smirking and Andrew blushed a deep red. "so it looks like they are," Lydia said in a clipped, clinical tone, "good for them." No one else brought up the subject again, stiles went back to table watching, taking in the other girl, Cleo, her appearance, she had fairly light skin, but her features were Hispanic, a long black curtain of hair, full lips, she was much shorter than the others standing at around 5'8" if stiles had to guess. After lunch Scott and his pack didn't see them in school.

So here they were after school all around the Hale house, Scott, Liam, Stiles, Danny, Lydia, Kira, Malia, Isaac, Derek and Braeden. They were all waiting in anxious silence for their visitors to arrive. Then they heard it, tires coming down the road, Two vehicles approached, Jacksons shiny Porsche, and a large, full cab red truck. Jackson and Andrew stepped out of the Porsche, furthering Stiles' suspicions of possible couple status, he looked over to see Lydia obviously bristled at the fact, and the other three stepped out of the truck. "good," Scott thought, "if it comes to a fight, we've got them outnumbered two to one." Andrew stepped to the forefront of their group, "Alpha McCall, and the McCall pack," he started, " I come bearing news, terrible, news, but I seem to be getting ahead of myself, for I haven't properly introduced myself. I am Andrew Tiberius Masters, and this, he gestured to the people standing behind him, for a lack of a better term, is my Coven." "You're Witches?" Stiles yelled, "Yea right, Jackson isn't a witch, we all know that." "True, Andrew countered," but my sisters and I are." Cleo is our other resident shifter, a Mai, or I guess a were-cat, you could say." "Who leads your so called coven," asked a gruff voice from the back, it was Derek. "Isn't it obvious, I do, but, now on to more pressing matters, Alpha McCall, we are here to aid you, Stasia has the gift of Premonition," he said gesturing to his sister," now, tell them what you saw, what you told me." "I saw a woman gathering forces, on her way here, to, to kill you all, and then a name hit me, and I don't understand it, but I was hoping you might, La Loba." "Ah shit," stiles was the first to break the silence, of course Kate is raising an army against us.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**I forgot to add this in the last chapter, but I do not own Teen Wolf, nothing is mine except the OCs.**

"Ah shit," stiles was the first to break the silence, "of course Kate is raising an army against us." "How do we know you aren't lying to us," voiced Braeden, "how do we know that you aren't working for Kate herself?" At that accusation, they all seemed to get solemn. "Because," started Andrew, "its because of Kate or La Loba, or whatever you want to call her, that we lost one of our own trying to stop her after Anastasia had the vision telling us what she had planned." "We lost our other shifter, August, he was a Mai, like Cleo, he was cornered by some Berserkers, and he didn't make it out alive." "with his last breath he told us to run, he knew it was over for him at least, he saved us, so we vowed to come here and help you anyway we can." "I'll hope you'll let us stay," said Blythe speaking up for the first time, "we want to help, she needs to be stopped." "I, for one agree completely," chirped Lydia from the back, "if what they say is true, we'll need all they help we can get." "Fine, you can stay, and help us fend of Kate when she does arrive, "Scott finally said, "Lydia is right, if she's raising an army, we'll need you."

"Great," started Andrew, "what else did you all have planned for today?" "We, were going to train," said Derek looking annoyed that it's been delayed. "Great, we'll join you, if you don't mind that is, Andrew stated, looking directly at Scott. "Uhh, yea no problem, sure, "Scott replied looking really uncomfortable, "we've got punching bags and things like that at the loft." I don't think you understood me correctly Alpha McCall, we want to train with you, if we stand any chance defeating Kate, we need to work as a team and we need to start working now." "oh, ok, are you sure you can keep up?" Scott asked looking sheepish. "Puh-leaze, we can keep up, how about we make things interesting? A little competition, us, against you and your pack, friendly of course." Andrew Stated. "so just like a play fight then?" Scott asked? "yes Scott, a play fight, feel free to shift those of you that can, you're going to need it."

As the two groups stood facing off, Scott and his pack separated into two lines with the shifters and Braeden up front, and the humans in the back, Andrew and his Coven formed a curved line with the twins closest to the wolves. "Stiles, you know what to do when we charge at them, right?" Scott asked, already thinking this would be over quick. "Of course I do Scotty, no worries, I can handle the three of us just fine." Came Stiles' reply. From the other side of the clearing Andrew asked "you guys know what to do, we need to make a good impression, we can handle this, remember, they have the numbers, I just hope we have the skill." As soon as he finished talking, that wolves charged and the battle was on. "Just like I suspected," Andrew said.

Right before the first wolves, being Liam and Isaac breached the line, Anastasia and Blythe stepped in front of them, While Blythe had what looked to be frost covering her entire skin, Anastasia had little sparks of electricity arching all across her body. "Hello boys," started Blythe, "ready to tumble," finished Anastasia innocently. And with that the fight was on, Isaac lunged for Blythe claws ready, but when he did connect with her all it did was chip the frost covering her, he went in for a punch and as soon as he connected for the second time Issac let out a pained yelp. "My skin is subzero pup, so you better be careful," said Blythe with a smile. Over on the other side liam wasn't having any more luck with Anastasia, everytime he would try to get close an arch of electricity would leap out and give him a minor, but still painful shock. "This is very fun, Anastasia purred, with a wicked smile.

Scott seeing his pack members in trouble made the others charge with him to their rescues, and as soon as they left, stiles reached into his pocket and through mountain ash in the air, forming a perfect circle around him Danny and Lydia. Derek went to go help Isaac with Blythe, and Kira split off to help Liam fight Anastasia. Leaving Scott, Braeden and Malia charging at the other three, Jackson went to try and intercept Scott, only resulting in being flung into a tree, and getting knocked out. "looks like its two against three now," Cleo said, looking at Andrew. "That's still pretty unfair for them" Andrew replied with a smirk. As Scott and the other two got closer, Cleo darted off to the side, and disappeared into the tree line, leaving Andrew standing all by himself, but just as they got 20 yards from him, cleo darted back out from the other side of the trees and tackled Braeden, and sent her tumbling across the field, then rejoined Andrew.

Blythe was doing fine holding off Derek and Isaac, they still couldn't touch her, and when they did they immediately reared back in pain. Finally she went on the offensive and attacked. She cupped her hand by her mouth and blew, and from it, a blizzard like wind swept over the two wolves knocking them over and had them blue and shivering. "Sorry boys, she said innocently, then went off to help her sister, who was losing her fight. Blythe arrived just in time to see Kira over take Stasia and knock her out with the butt of her katana. So she went in charging at them ready to come to her sisters' aid.

Andrew looked at the two shifters before him and told Cleo to go see if Jackson was ok, and that this would be over soon. As soon as she left, fire erupted from his hands and he flung it at the two of them. They both dodged the blast, but barely. They both went charging after him expecting another blast of fire, but when he lifted up his hands, a powerful gust of wind kicked them both back to the other end of the field and blew away Stiles' circle. During the blast Malia hit her head on a rock and was out cold, leaving only Scott to face Andrew. "Alright, Scott said, "enough, we get it, you're good, we officially give up."

After everyone was cleaned up and properly healed, Stiles asked, "well, what are we going to do now?" from the other side of the mass of people, Cleo stepped forward and said, "what about pizza, I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Everyone agreed unanimously And with that, the thirteen teens and two twenty somethings all piled into cars and headed to the pizzeria, already so much for comfortable with each other, than before they fought.


End file.
